Work
by Kiyoyuki231
Summary: Ja'far has collapsed sick and refuses to stay in bed. What will Sinbad do to keep him resting? Characters may be OOC . If you couldn't tell, I suck at summaries. Cover image does NOT belong to me.


**A.N: This is my first fanfiction for Magi, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you can. I hope you enjoy although I'm not a great writer.**

Ja'far awoke from a dreamless sleep to a pounding headache, he was sore all over and felt faint. However he could not stay in bed and rest, he had too much work to do. He slowly sat up and got out of bed, he swayed and nearly fell down but he used a bed post for support.

'It has gotten worse' He thought

He eventually finished his daily routines and then started to walk to his office. It actually wasn't too far away, but right now it felt like miles. He was breathing heavily and leaned onto the door frame when he finally arrived. He wobbled over to his desk and started to write.

His handwriting was sloppy due to his blurred vision, but he eventually got some work done, he just needed to deliver these papers to Sinbad for him to sign.

"I can do this" Ja'far said to himself in a hoarse voice

He got up and was hit with a pain from his pounding head. He flinched through the pain and picked up the scrolls. He opened the door to his office and began to walk. Since it was about 10:00 more people were awake and crowded the halls. He kept walking toward Sinbad's office which seemed to be moving away from him.

His vision continued to blur and everything seemed to be swaying. He saw the ground race toward him as everything went black.

Sinbad was just walking out of his office as Ja'far passed out. Concerned, he rushed to his aid. He pulled Ja'far up and carried him to the infirmary, Yamu arrived soon after.

"How is he?" Sinbad asked

"He has a high fever, he must have been dealing with this for some time" Yamu said

Sinbad frowned, why couldn't he notice earlier? There was obviously something wrong but he just brushed it off.

"I'll be leaving now" Yamu said as she walked off

Ja'far finally woke up with a groan of pain. He sat up and regreted immediatley when he was struck with nausia.

'There's too much work for me to be lazing around like this' ja'far thought as he forced himself up.

"What are you doing?" Sinbad said

Sinbad had just walked in with a new tub of water with a cloth. He stared at Ja'far who was swaying on his feet.

"I'm going back to work" Ja'far said as he started to move

"No you're not" Sinbad said as he blocked the door

"Sin, it's just a cold and there's too much work to do" Ja'far said

"Just a cold? You passed out in the hallway, that doesn't sound like a cold to me" Sinbad said

"I'm telling you I'm fine" Ja'far said before breaking out in a fit of coughs

Sinbad was obviously not convinced as he put down the tub and led Ja'far to the bed.

"I'm going to get some medicine for you and you better still be in that bed when I walk back" Sinbad said as he left.

Ja'far stayed in bed until he was sure Sinbad was far away. He got up again and stumbled onto his feet, then walked to his office.

Sinbad got back to the room to an empty bed. At that point he wanted to kill something. He walked angrily to Ja'far's office where he guessed he was

Sure enough, Ja'far was sitting in his chair, squinting at a document.

"Ja'far" Sinbad said in an annoyed tone

Ja'far jumped at his voice and looked up from the document.

"**Go. to. bed.**" Sinbad said

"I told you there is just too much work to- WOAH"

Ja'ar was interrupted when Sinbad picked him up bridal style and walked back to the infimary

"P-Put me down!" Ja'far yelled which resulted in another coughing fit

Sinbad dropped Ja'far onto the bed and held him down when he tried to get up again.

"Sin, there's work that has to be done!" ja'far said as he continued to struggle

"I'll do it"

Ja'far stopped struggling and looked a Sinbad in disbeleif.

"What?" Ja'far said in amazement

"I said I'll do it" Sinbad said

"You promise?" Ja'far asked

"Only if _you_ promise to stay in bed" Sinbad said

Ja'far squinted as he considered this.

"It's a deal" Ja'far said

"Thank you, Ja'far" Sinbad said as he let go of the no longer struggling Ja'far.

Ja'far relaxed onto the bed and let himself fall asleep. Sinbad smiled and left the room to fufill his promise.

**A.N: That's the end, as I said before I would like it if you were to review and constructive criticism if you can give any. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.**


End file.
